battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:P.A.N.Z.E.R./@comment-24142455-20150621160655/@comment-24142455-20150714003845
The group made their way through the church, shamblers continuing to swarm them, but are held back from the groups fire, before reaching the edge of the town, beyond that was the graveyard and the dig site. Blazkowicz: Alright, beyond that statue is our final push to Helga, and the folder. When we get there, we get the folder, get to an aircraft, and get the hell out of Germany! The group quickly made their way into the guard's area of the digsite. Things were getting strange. Large amounts of green haze was everywhere, coming out of the dig site. Fergus: Where are the guards? Blazkowicz: Underground probably, getting Helga to where she needs to go. Wyatt looked down a sinkhole, seeing two shamblers dragging a body. Wyatt: Sir! Those shamblers! They are dragging bodies down underground! Blazkowicz: Strange... alright, lets head underground! The group made their way through the main entrance to an elevator, the air around Blazkowicz burned the inside of his nose, but he kept on going, activating the elevator. What drives this madness? Your like a worm tunneling deeper and deeper into the soil, further into the bowels of the Earth, places better left forgotten. The elevator reached the bottom, to reveal a Ubersoldaten held up by a cable, and a group of SF soldiers. Fergus: Positions people! The group opened fire, bullets hitting the super soldier's cable, causing it to collapse, and suddenly, a horde of shamblers came down from above, but not killing the SF troops, but dragging them into crevices where they lost site of them. Blazkowicz: Alright, lets move... what are these? Tombs? Wyatt: I had taken some of Wesely's documents. They say its from the time of King Otto! Fergus: That explains all these cobwebs and the creepy surrounding... and these skeletons. Blazko, how much money do you think I could get from this armor? Blazkowicz: Stay focused Fergus, we need to keep on going. The group made their way down a long spiraling staircase, and towards a lake, where a group of five SF soldiers were standing, and suddenly saw the group. -In German- SF Commander: Freeze! Blazkowicz: Wait! Don't shoot! SF Commander: Why should I? Blazkowicz: Do you know where Helga von Schabbs is? SF Commander: Her? She abandoned my squad to find something with the rest of my platoon! Blazkowicz: Well then, would you like to get some payback? SF Commander: I would never commit treason to my country, but I would commit treason who would leave their people behind. But once we take care of her, I will be your enemy again, what do you say? Blazkowicz: Very well, lets move! The now group of 13 made their way along the edge of a river, large crevices above them, soon the voice of Helga was heard. Helga: I can't believe we lost the map! Schriener: When we return to the surface, I am writing a report to Field Marshall Strasse! This plan was a failure! The bomb is destroyed! And we are gaining nothing! Helga: Oh be quiet! You wouldn't get this far! The main room is almost near, Hoffman! Lead the way! The group of OSA agents and SF troops arrived in a room, a shape of a pentagram was on the bottom, in each "point" was a pillar. At the end was a large stone door -In English- Fergus: Blazko, that button, seems like the way to open the door. Wyatt: This doesn't look like a friendly place... Prendergast: My mother always warned me of a place like this! You ready for what's down here Helga? Blazkowicz slams his fist on the stone button, and suddenly, the pentagram's lines burst into flames, and around the room as well. Soon, shambers began to enter through small entrances along the sides of the hexagon-shaped room, and the stone door began to lower.. revealing another one... and another. Fergus: What!? A staircase door? F@#k me! Alright lads! Lets get ready for a fight! Wyatt! Prendergast! Your laying fire over there! Captain Blazkowicz and I will aim here, Boekhounder, you and your men cover the door. -In Terrible German Accent- Fergus: You SF lads! Take out any blasted zombie in this room! The group opens fire, knocking down multiple Shamblers as they poured into the room, and the door kept on lowering down, the stair case seemingly never ending....